


come a little closer-dreamnotfound

by Alextinnaminswife



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anxiety Attacks, DNF, Depression, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Texting, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream smp texting, dreamnotfound, george is an angsty teen grr, ill try to keep this up lol, more people may come in im just not sure yet??, no promises tho a ha ha, number neighbour, ranboo is just there, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextinnaminswife/pseuds/Alextinnaminswife
Summary: * USE TO BE CALLED pluto projector !!!! *a story in which sapnap texts a very sleepy georgenotfound and it escalates from there.george- i will literally strangle youdream- do itkarl- STOPgeorge- how to disown someone you do not own...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248





	1. uterus or not!

**Author's Note:**

> TW will be placed at the beginning of the chapters when theyre needed !
> 
> #1.sapnap  
> #2.george  
> #3.dream  
> #4.schlatt  
> #5.quackity  
> #6.tubbo  
> #7.fundy  
> #8.badboyhalo  
> #9.skeppy  
> 10.karl

*** *** ***1- hiya!

*** *** ***2- who tf r u

*** *** ***1- your number neighbor!!

*** *** ***2- ok

*** *** ***1- dry ass mother fucker

*** *** ***2- ill deck u

*** *** ***1- nah you wont. for all you know, i could be 89 🤷. do you really want to send an elderly to the ER?

*** *** ***2- ya

* #1 has added #3,#4,#5,#6,#7,#8,#9 and #10 to the chat *

*** *** ***7- um hello? do I know you?

*** *** ***1- not if you have any of us in your contacts

*** *** ***4- who the fuck are you ???

*** *** ***2- thats what i said

*** *** ***6- hello rnadom strangers! :D

*** *** ***3- random*

*** *** ***6- sry,,dyslexia

*** *** ***3- oh ! sorry for correcting you then !

*** *** ***6- its no problem :)

*** *** ***5- wtf is this and y tf is schlatt in this 

*** *** ***4- QUACKITY!

*** *** ***5- SCHLATT!

*** *** ***8- Hello people! what is this?

*** *** ***1- this, my dear number 8, is number neighbor

*** *** **10- THATS SO HONKING COOL!

*** *** ***9- no offense #1 but isn't that supposed to be between like 2 people?

*** *** ***2- and from 3 years ago??

*** *** ***1- yes, yes it is but do i give a flying fuck? HA no.

*** *** ***4- now thats the right mindset

*** *** ***9- anyways, can i know your guys names cuz this is getting confusing

*** *** ***1- alright yeah, my name is Nick but id prefer if you guys called me Sapnap if thats okay! 

*** *** **10- Thats sick! my names Karl !!!!!!!!!

*** *** ***4- that was one to many ! for my liking but anyway my name is schlatt

*** *** ***6- my names toby but if you guys can can you maybe call me tubbo? 

karl- of course we can tubbo!

tubbo- :D

*** *** ***5- im quackity. alex quackity.

*** *** ***2- that was some draco malfoy type shit. ANYWAYS i'm george

*** *** ***3- Since we're using nicknames, my name is dream

*** *** ***8- Thats a really cool name i like it! you guys can call me bad :)

Sapnap- dope. wbu #9?

*** *** ***9- oh hi im skeppy!

dream- that leaves us with #7.. whats your name

bad- i think he might have left :/

george- i should have done that

sapnap- rude

george- ur the one who said you could be the 86 year old man. not me.

sapnap- IM NOT 86 IM LITERALLY IN COLLAGE

schlatt- i miss #7

quackity- he's literally only said six words on here dude

schlatt- and im already in love with him. 

schlatt- AHEM AHEM MY DEAREST NUMBER 7 IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU LETS RUN AWAY TOGETHER AND HAVE BABYS UNLESS UR A DUDE AND CAN'T HAVE BABYS WE CAN STILL RUN AWAY TOGETHER! UTERUS OR NOT!

dream- this is weird

george- what he said


	2. fundy why are you rocks

*** *** ***7- give me song rec

schlatt- MY LOVE IS ALIVE!

*** *** ***7- i dont know you

shclatt- we can get to know each other iykwim ;)

*** *** ***7- no thank you.

george- ha get rejected schlatt

schlatt- going dark

tubbo- hello #7!

*** *** ***7- hello weird child (maybe adult or elderly) talking to me on the internet!

tubbo- im a child? i think ?

skeppy- on the topic of ages,, how old r u guys cuz i dont wanna be talking to random 40 year old men or women!

bad- Thats a good idea skeppy! also, well were on the topic of gender we should say those too! (im 23 and i use he/him)

tubbo: im 16 (about to be 17) and i use he/him pronouns !

sapnap: oh so your a literal child. well anyway, im 19 and also use he/him pronouns

tubbo: thats awesome!

sapnap: hush child

karl: SAPNAP!

sapnap: KARL!

karl: BE NICE TO MR.TUBBO! (also im 22 and im a dude!)

sapnap: SORRY DAD!

dream- daddy?

george- ur gross

dream- id kiss you on the lips george

george- and id kick you in the dick

dream-feisty

george-fuck off. ANYWAYS um im 22 and im a guy!

dream- 21, he/him

*** *** ***7- im 20 and i use he/they pronouns!

schlatt- what is your name, love of my life?

*** *** ***7- fundy

schlatt- im going to go stalk your socials

fundy- have fun with that

quackity- well hello my dudes. im 19 and a boy and i dont think schlatts gonna reply so he's 21 and a guy aswell

bad- and skeppy?

skeppy- sorry i just woke up lol

dream- its 4 pm????

karl- i haven't even gone to sleep yet

sapnap- ^^^

skeppy- i would tell you to go to sleep but ive got a fucked up sleep schedule as well lmao. also im 21 and male

schlatt- FUNDY WHY ARE YOU ROCKS

fundy- ??

quackity- me perdonas ?

schlatt- I PUT 'fundy' INTO SAFARI AND A RANDOM PLACE IN CANADA FILLED WITH ROCKS SHOWS UP

fundy- didn't ask, don't care, plus you probably cant swim.

schlatt- i can swim!

quackity- no you can't schlatt. dont make me tell them about halloween

schlatt- NO DON'T

george- fundy, for the song rec you where asking for, listen to pluto projector by rex orange county its actually angelic.

dream- dude that song is the fucking supreme

bad- language!

sapnap- fuck fuck fuck fuck mother fucker

bad- LANGUAGE!

george- yeah the song is literally the best thing ive ever heard its like idk if the 2 best things in the world had a child

sapnap- pot and energy drinks?

george- ya

dream- imagine drinking energy drinks

karl- imagine not. ive deadass had 8 energy drinks today

skeppy- its only 4 pm??????

sapnap- karl, marry me

karl- ill kiss you on the lips sapnap

sapnap- can we still get married

karl- yes

tubbo- im bored

schlatt- go play in the mud, child.

quackity- schlatt we where doing that this morning

schlatt- hush i will throw cereal at you

tubbo- cereal?

quackity- schlatts got this weird obession with Oreo-os and he literally has 47 boxes in his bedroom /srs

tubbo- thats.... pog i guess

tubbo- oH MY GOD MY FRIEND TOMMY JUST SLIPPED IN THE MUD JFGIPWUGCBOWECHQF

george- tommy as in like tommy soot?

tubbo- dude hwo the hell do you know tommy

george- im friends with his brother wilbur

george- plus were like the only british people in all of florida

tubbo- im british too !

george- ayyyy European gang

fundy- im dutch

george- AYYY EVEN BIGGER EUROPEAN GANGGGGG

bad- thats awesome guys!

skeppy- imagine being from Europe

bad- be nice skeppy!

skeppy- sorry :(

dream- george your british??

george- thats literally what i just said

dream- no wonder ur the way that u r

george- whats that supposed to mean?

tubbo- is there something wrong with being british? :(

karl- NO NO NEVER NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU TUBBO!!

dream-^^^

dream- it just makes sense that george is british

george- and it makes sense that your american

dream- thats the meanest thing you've ever said to me

tubbo- HELP MY SISTER IS TRYING TO PAINT MY NAILS

karl- let her!

tubbo- its orange tho

karl- don't let her!

tubbo- GOD NOW MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO DO MY HAIR

bad- how old are your siblings?

tubbo- 18 and 19

skeppy- oh god that sucks. i have a younger sister

dream- me too

fundy- how does one get a bumblebee out of toothpaste

tubbo- OH MY GOD I LOVE BEES

george- i dont think you can get it out.

dream- i think it will have to die in there

tubbo- but the bee ! :(

karl- the bee will be okay tubbo dw

tubbo- he better be or fundy will have to sleep with one eye opened

bad- i hate bees theyre scary

tubbo- *blocked*


	3. he found about the potatoes

schlatt- if i die, all of my money goes to my son.

quackity- wdym 'if you die'?

schlatt- techno found out

quackity- HE FOUND OUT

tubbo- found out what!???

dream-you have a son???

schlatt- he found about the potatoes

schlatt- and tubbo is my son

karl- what? i thought he was my son

schlatt- fuck off bitch

sapnap- hey! dont talk to my fiance like that!

tubbo- hold up what

schlatt- hello,son.

tubbo- since when has this ben and thinf

tubbo- thing*

tubbo- been*

karl- don't listen to schlatt, tubbo. you are my son.

dream- tf is going on

schlatt- my bud technoblade, well not really mu bud, is trying to murder me with fireworks and all of my money goes to tubbo.

quackity- what money?

schlatt- look who finally decided to answer the phone. ive spammed ur discord for the past 5 minutes with code red. where tf were you?????

quackity- i was out with jack manifold sorryyyy ill come over and save you from the bug strong man uwu

dream- i know jack

tubbo- yeah i do to. hES MY BROTEHR

george- hello

dream- hey george ;)

george- goodbye.

dream- babe no-

dream- why can't we have what sapnap and karl have

sapnap- <3 

karl- ;)

dream- the love of my life isn't replying

dream- come back georgie

george- ew no

skeppy- r we just gonna forget aout that fact that jack manifold is literally tubbo's brother ????

fundy- im friends with jack's sister. well, i guess also tubbos sister

tubbo- YOUR FRIENDS WITH NIKI???????? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 

bad- language!

sapnap- you've got a cool family. i wonder what happended to you.

karl- SAPNAP I WILL UNENGAGE YOU IF YOU SA ONE MORE NASTY THING TO MY SON

sapnap- sorry karl dont unenage me please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tubbo- hold up wait so now i have 2 dads?

tubbo- HA BITCH BOYS 

tubbo- I LOVE WOMEN

dream- wtf just happened

tubbo- OH MY GOD IM SORRY

tubbo- THAT WAS TOMMY I SWEAR

karl- its okay tubbo <3

sapnap- i thought you only sent hearts to me :(((((((((((((((((

quackity- sucks to suck ig

quackity- also, schlatts alive

skeppy- damn it

schlatt- rude.

schlatt- tubbo, my son, how have you been today ?

tubbo- ive been decent i guess

fundy- WHY ONLY DECENT??? WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL

quackity-^^^^

dream-^^^^

bad-^^^^

karl-^^^^

george-^^^^

dream- oh hey your alive!

george- no

dream- i love you too

george- fuck off

dream- xoxo

karl- SERIOUSLY THO TUBBO. WHO THE HONK HURT YOU

tubbo- just uh feelings i geuss

fundy- who tf hurt your feelings. i have 7 steak knifes i can use. just tell me their adress

schlatt- imhard

fundy- ..ok..?

dream- fundy we can team up to kill the person who hurt tubbo

george- count me in

dream- you wanna hang out with me!?

george- no i just wanna stab shit

tubbo- you sound like tommy. and you can't really kill the dead

skeppy- did u murder a person?

tubbo- ha ha ha 

tubbo- sadly no lol

tubbo- its not a big deal asd to why im sad lol 

karl- OHMYGOD MY FRIEND JIMMY JUST GOT PUPPIES UUBDFSBGSLJFBALF?BALFIBALFIH

sapnap- SEND PIC

karl- *image*

sapnap- SEND PIC OF U HOLDING ONE

karl- *image*

sapnap- HOLY SHIT UR SO CUTE

sapnap- FUCK OH FUCK

sapnap- YOUR HOT OMG

karl- 0//0

sapnap- i say it time for face reveals. its been like 2 weeks

bad- ok!

bad- *image*

skeppy- oh my

skeppy- fuck your so cute fuck

sapnap- bad, i think you killed skep skep. anyways-

sapnap- *photo*

karl- OH MY GOD

karl- OH MY GOD

karl- IM THE LUCKIEST FIANCE EVER

sapnap- no i am <3

karl- <3

schlatt- *image*

quackity- OH MY GOD SCHLATT WTF

george- HWAT THE FUCK IS THAT BEARD

schlatt- my mutton chops!

dream- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ANG:E SCHLATT OH MY GOD

tubbo- WHY THE FUCK DO OU AHVE A GUN

schlatt- thats quackity in the background

fundy- OH MY GOD HE'S HOLDING A DUCK

tubbo- I LOVE DUCKS

sapnap- what animal don't you like?

tubbo- peacocks

george- why????????????????

george- no what nvm i dont wanna know

dream- send us a photo of ur face loml <33333

george- *image*

dream- oh my god

dream- sjdfhanlf

dream- how the fukc r u so

dream- usfdcaocnwfcnahcosa

dream- hidhfpdcaeficnsas0ei

tubbo- i think dreams dead

schlatt- good

skeppy- *image*

bad- oh my gosh skeppy your adorable!

karl-^^

sapnap- HEY!

schlatt- son, what do you look like?

tubbo- *image*

schlatt- AWWW

quackity- OH MY GOD YOUR ADORABLE

karl- THATS MY SON EVERYBODY

dream- OH MY GOD TUBBO

skeppy- OH MY GOSH

fundy- oh my god ive seen you before

sapnap- I TAKE BACK EVERY MEAN THING IVE SAID TO YOU

bad- I LOVE YOUR DINOSAUR HOODIE

tubbo- stop it im blushing

tubbo- and thx bad! me and my friend have matching ones!

tubbo- and wtf fundy????

fundy- u where at walmart earlier right? with the tall guy and the blonde?

tubbo- yes... and that would be wilbur and tommy

fundy- i was there too.

tubbo- hold up

tubbo- HOLD UP WHERE YOU THE GUY LOOKING AT THE KNIFES ????????

fundy- yes

tubbo- the ginger??

fundy- sadly that would be me

schlatt- okay i need to see what you look like fundy

fundy-*image*

schlatt- oh my god

schlatt- you really are a ginger

george- i like ur shirt fundy!

dream- woah did george just compliment someone?????

george- i compliment people all the time!

dream- alright. compliment me then.

george- no

dream- why

george- cuz ur a dick ha ha

quackity- enemies to lovers slowburn 

skeppy- dream,, what do you look like?

dream- i don't have a phtot a ha ah

tubbo- okay lmao

tubbo- OH MY GOD 

karl- WHAT

schlatt- WHAT

tubbo- NIKI JUST SLAPPED MY HUSBAND IN THE FACE

sapnap- husband???? aren't you sixteen??

tubbo- its a long story

fundy- oh god why did niki hit him

tubbo- he said he didn't want her to dye is hair

fundy- classic niki. she dyed my hair once. she sucks at it so your husband made the right choice.


	4. WHY THE FUCK IS TOBY TALKING TO MY BROTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

quackity- fundy, can you kill schlatt for me?

fundy- why would you think i would murder someone?

quackity- you literally said you have like 7 knifes.

fundy- fair point

tubbo- why are you killing schlatt?

quackity- he tried to steal my hat

skeppy- why are you awake?

tubbo- adhd is kinda keeping me up

dream- felt that. tubbo, buy a weighted blanket it actually works

tubbo- seriously?

dream- 100%

tubbo- thanks dude! very pog of you

sapnap- my mom just found my pot

karl- sapnap come cuddle

sapnap- ok bet omw bb

karl- literally come over

bad- why are you guys up its 5 am

skeppy- why are you

bad- coding for uni!

tubbo- i love coding!

dream- has anyone realized

dream- that george is like

dream- never awake

dream- like ever

george- lies

dream- h o w 

george- im literally awake rn

dream- your probably at work arent you

george- maybe but thats not the point

dream- your literally only awake when your working or at school

george- how do you know

dream- because you literally text like 2 hours a day

karl- how do you know hes not just talking to other people

dream- cuz he has no friends

george- i will literally strangle you

dream- do it

karl- STOP

george- how to disown someone you do not own...

dream- i love you too

george- go fuck urself

dream- you'd have to show me how ;)

george- what

george- the

george- actual

george- fuck

bad- after reading those texts from last night all i have to say is, LANGUAGE!!!!

skeppy- what he said!

sapnap- what a load of pussies

tubbo- i jate skl someone come kidnau me plz

schlatt- omw

dream- collage only gets worse, little man.

tubbo- i have to fucking present a fucking project about like american literature.

tubbo- a british,

tubbo- dyslexic person presentig about

tubbo- AMERICAN LITERATURE

dream-don't stress out over it tubbo, you'll do great

karl- your going to do amazing sweetie <3

bad- dont sweat it bud, your going to do awesome!!! :D

sapnap- ill give you pot after if u do well

quackity- its not an IF its a WHEN

tubbo- HELLO BITCHES!

dream- oh god is this tommy again

tubbo- no a ha ha someone else

tubbo- OH MY FUCKING GOD

tubbo- WHY THE FUCK IS CLAY IN HERE

tubbo- TOBY'S GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO

tubbo- WHY THE FUCK IS TOBY TALKING TO MY BROTHER

dream- W AHT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU HERE  
tubbo- IM ON TOBY'S PHONE WHY ARE YOU HERE. IM TELLING MOM

sapnap- snitch

tubbo- SORRY DRISTA TOOK TUBBO'S PHONE

george- what the fuck is going on

dream- look who's awake

george- i have to go to class

dream- S E E

george- fuck you

karl- which one of tubbo’s friend is it this time

tubbo- ITS TOMMY BITCHES

schlatt- is my son okay?

tubbo- your son?

schlatt- yes. my son, tubbo.

tubbo- w h a t t h e f u c k

bad- language

tubbo- pussy

fundy- is our little man okay? 

tubbo- he's like about to have an anxiety attack

bad- THEN COMFORT HIM?????????

tubbo- i can't deal with emotions

george- mood

karl- IS TUBBO ALL ALONE?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

schlatt- HE BETTER NOT BE OR HIS DAD'S WILL MURDER YOU

tubbo- HE'S WITH RANBOO

skeppy- is ranboo his husband?

tubbo- h i s w h a t

skeppy- IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK

fundy- tell tubbo that he'll be okay and that we're all proud of him no matter what

karl- ^this !

sapnap- my cat just fell over

tubbo- SEND PIC TUBBO LOVES CATS SEND PIC

sapnap- *image*

tubbo- HE"S SMILING NOW!!!

bad- Yay!


	5. dont ever apologize you funky herbivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of death!!!!!!

dream- george come give me kisses

george- can you not take a hint?

dream- no

schlatt- tahts obvious

quackity- shut up schlatt

fundy- what did schlatt do this time

quackity- he's just being himself which sucks.

skeppy- hello people i haven't talked on here in a while lol

bad- me neither

tubbo- hello!

karl- TUBBO HOW DID THE PRESENTATION GO??

tubbo- i got out of it cuz anxiety attack😚✌️

karl- your so valid tubbo 

tubbo- awww thanks karl <333333333333

dream- i like completly forgot to ask this like 3 weeks ago when this was made but like,,,,,,, r any of u homophobes? if so ill kick your ass so far you'll end up on the moon

sapnap- nah dude im bi ah ha ha

karl- me too

fundy- im pan

dream- same, fundy.

skeppy- also pan

bad- im queer :D

quackity- idek what i am but im just not straight

schlatt- same alex

george- im just like gay as fuck

dream- i figured that out a while ago

george- ass hole

tubbo- i don't really know what i am yet

bad- you dont need to figure it out yet or find a lable tubbo! sexuality doesn't difime you!

tubbo- thank you bad, i really needed to hear that.

bad- :)

schlatt- tubbo

tubbo- schlatt

schlatt- what do you want from macdonalds

tubbo- chips 

schlatt- tf is a chip

tubbo- oh shit i forgot you guys dont say that. they're french fries

dream- oh my god your making my heart melt

tubbo- ??

george- "french fries"

karl- that is the cutest shit ever oh my god

schlatt- your seriously only going to get fries?

tubbo- yepp! thats the only thing i can eat from there !

skeppy- huh???

tubbo- im a veggietarian 

tubbo- idk how to spell it a ha ah 

karl- thats okay tubbo!

schlatt- YOUR FUCKING VEGATARIAN

schlatt- get the fuck out tubbo im un adopting you

tubbo- oh, sorry

skeppy- dont ever apologize you funky herbivore

tubbo- HERBAVORUE OGFDIKADXOCIAUNDILEFHD Niwcfxiuh

george- DO NOT BE MEAN TO TUBBO, SCHLATT

dream- YEAH WHAT GEORGE SAID!

george- stfu

dream- i a g r e e d w i t h y o u

george- i dont give a fuck

dream- feisty

tubbo- SCHLATT HOW DID YOU KNOW MY ADDRESS

tubbo- HE JUST SHOWED UP TO TOMMY'S HOUSE WITH MACCAS CRISPS 

schlatt- i have my ways

fundy- if peanut allergy why peanuts good?

sapnap- peotic as fuck

dream- anyone notice how fundy just like never talks on here the BAM

dream- they're having a mid life crises

quackity- its a tuff life being a ginger

fundy- streaks dmh going dark only the real ones know

tubbo- OH MY GOD

tubbo- OH MY GOD

tubbo- OH MY GOD

sapnap- WHAT ???????

tubbo- TOMMY'S DAD JUST BOUGHT ME A DUCK 

bad- LUCKY LITTLE MUFFIN!

karl- THATS SO AWESOME WHATS HIS NAME??????? 

sapnap- -or her

karl- yes, or her.

tubbo- BENSON!

quackity- poggers

dream- hold up

dream- your parents are okay with your bestfriends dad getting you a pet?

tubbo- ahaha probably not but it doesnt matter lol they're dead

quackity-......thats not poggers....

fundy- that took a dark twist.

fundy- but like same

tubbo- ayyyy european orphan gang

fundy- ayyyyyyy

george- wait so where are you living tubbo?

tubbo- jack, niki and i moved in with tommy, wilbur and his parents phill and kristen

dream- phill as in... philzaminecraft

tubbo- yepp!

skeppy- how is it that tubbo knows everyone???

schlatt- my son is just cool like that

george- he knows jack manifold,niki manifold, tommy soot, wilbur soot, dreams sister AND philza

george- wtaf

tubbo- sorry 

george- D

george- O

george- N

george- T

george- A 

george- P

george- O

george- L

george- O

george- G

george- I

george- Z

dream- E

dream- see were soulmates. we finish each others sentences

george- go away

schlatt- how are your fries, tubbo?

quackity- your lucky, tubbo. he didn't even get me fries and he's my roommate

tubbo- thats a bummer

tubbo- ad theyre good schlatt! benson's trying to eat them tho >:-l

sapnap- that is the first time ive saw someone say bummer so now i will be saying that word all of the time

karl- oh god

sapnap- come over

sapnap- bring pizza

bad- TUBBO! SEND! PHOTO! OF! BENSON!

tubbo- *image*

george- AWWW

dream- AWWW

karl- AWWW

sapnap- AWWW

quackity- AWWW

skeppy- AWWW

bad- AWWW

fundy- AWWW

schlatt- that thing is ugly as fuck

tubbo- says the man with the mutton chops

dream- good one tubbo

fundy- pro-tip: don't eat reeses peanut butter cups if your allergic to peanuts

skeppy- ??????????????

fundy- omw to the hospital ha ha

schlatt- have fun


	6. arson is sounding quite appealing rn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my computor crashed in the middle of thsi and i had to re-write it so its pretty shitty sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy
> 
> tw: mention of homophobia

fundy- tubbo

tubbo- fundy

fundy- how are you and niki siblings if you and jack are british?

tubbo- niki has a diff dad than me and jack so she grew up in germany with her father!

fundy- oh! cool!

schlatt- tubbo

tubbo- oh god

tubbo- im scared

schlatt- do you like oreo-o's

tubbo- ive never had them

quackity- SAY YES SAY YES

quackity- YOU FUCKED UP TUBBO!

bad- language!

skeppy- ^

schlatt- M Y O W N S O N H A S N E V E R H A D O R E O - O ' S ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

schlatt- look at your doorstep, tubbo.

tubbo- OH My GOD HE BROUGHT ME 7 BOXES OF CEREAL UDFXNEDH

sapnap- WH AT THE FUCK UR LUCKY

skeppy- schlatt clearly has favorites

schlatt- i do and im proud of it

george- istfg if one more homophobe comes into my work today m gobba fuvking murder somenone

dream- what

dream- what happend

dream- are you okay

sapnap - mama bear mode= activated

george- so this like middle aged man came in today and he called me the f slur for wearinh high waisted pants and then refused service from my co-worker puffy because shes a women

karl- what the fuck

karl- your so valid george dont forget that <3

tubbo- im gonna go murder him

fundy- i have my knifes. give me an address

george- worst of all, he's come in 5 times this week and the same thing happens every single time

quackity- and your only telling us NOW?

schlatt- fundy. meet and alex and i's place. i have a gun

fundy- omw

sapnap- dream is oddly quiet..

dream- im just considering all of the different types of murder 

dream- arson is sounding quite appealing rn

george- do it my 15 minnute lunch break is almost up

karl- where do you even work, george?

george- a coffee shop downtown

karl- next to sid's?

george- yeah 

karl- that place literally hs the best coffee

george- thank??you??

bad- guys, one day we should meet

sapnap- YES I WANT TO MEET MY FIANCE

karl- ^^

dream- we could have a christmas party?

tubbo- i wouldn't be able to, phill wouldn't let me go anywhere without tommy or wilbur or really anyone

skeppy- bring them then

george- or we could have a new years eve party? cuz i have to work everyday from the 23rd-27th

sapnap- thats a bummer

sapnap- but yeah we could do a new years eve party

bad- tubbo, why dont you just bring them with you? the more the merrier

skeppy- true true! we could have it at my place if you want? i have a few rommates tho so they'd have to be there too

quackity- so like were gonna have a party?

schlatt- did someone say party?

fundy- yes

skeppy- so who can all go?

schlatt- i can. i dont wanna spend my new years with alex

quackity- rude, but yeah i can go

bad- i can !

dream- me too

george- me too

dream- jinx. 

george- shut up

tubbo- i asked phill he said yes but i have to bring wil, tommy, niki and jack with me.

schlatt- can i bring a few people

quackity- oh god are you going to bring minx?

schlatt- and weston.

quackity- AND WESTON !??????

skeppy- yeah of course. this is a party after all

fundy- Eret said i could go.

dream- fundy arent you twenty why do you need to ask?

fundy- i have 7 knifes. Eret doesn't trust me.

tubbo- i know eret! she's niki's friend!

george- tubbo, you know everyone

tubbo- yeah...

sapnap- i can go. i can also bring alcohol 

karl- me too!

skeppy- so everyone?

george- yep!

george- shit ive gtg breaks over bye !

dream- bye!

george- shut up


	7. ive seen the no shame music video by 5sos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i changed the name of the story lol

sapnap- this is an important question that will change our relationship forever

dream- what is it?

sapnap- team jacob or team edward

dream- EDWARD ALL THE WAY JACOB WAS A DICK

karl- ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AGREE AGREE AGREE

fundy- team edward but jacob was hot.

george- exactly

dream- twink

george- e x c u s e m e ?

dream- your a twink

george- IM A WHAT

dream- a twink. your a white man who looks 12, wears high-waisted pants, your gay and your skinny. your a twink

george- H WO DO YOU KNOW IF IM SKINNY???????????

dream- you radiate the vibes

karl- you also radiate short vibes

george- IM AVERAGE HEIGHT

sapnap- calm down and go back to sleep, twink.

tubbo- be nice to george, he may be a twink but thats why we love him.

george- fuck u 

karl- HEY

sapnap- HEY

dream- HEY

bad- HEY

skeppy- HEY

quackity- HEY

fundy- HEY

george- sorry sorry

tubbo- you ahve forever hurt me. i will never except your apology *hair flip*

schlatt- as you should

schlatt- also, im team jacob

dream- W H A T

george- deadass?

schlatt- no lmao

schlatt- i haven't even seen twilight

tubbo- cmon schlatt. even fundy's seen it

fundy- why am i the example

tubbo- because your the one most likely to be an old man lying about his age

fundy- tubbo im literally the only one of us you've seen irl

tubbo- ive seen the no shame music video by 5sos... you could be wearing a mask..

schlatt- he's seen me

fundy- you dont count

schlatt- why not?

fundy- cuz you can't swim

george- schlatts probably allergic to like something stupid aswell

quackity- he is

schlatt- STOP IT ALEX I KNOW WHERE YOU KEEP YOUR DRUGS

quackity- MY DROGAS

fundy- tell us anyway

sapnap- ill get you more,quackity. you just need to tell us his allergies

schlatt- ALEX DONT

quackity- HE'S ALLERGIC TO DUST AND COSMIC BROWNIES

sapnap- FUCKINF COSMIC BROEINGS

george- DUST 

george- FUCKING DUST

schlatt- leave me alone dmh

schatt- https://youtu.be/ILZx66divI8

schlatt- heart been broke so many times yeah dont know what to believe

sapnap- but does mama say its your fault?

karl- just popped a perky

skeppy- did you start up tho?

skeppy- also, we get to see eachother in like 8 days

bad- THATS AWESOME!

fundy- anyone notice how skeppy

fundy- only ever texts

fundy- when bad does or the other way around

skeppy- 0-0

bad- 0-0

tubbo- BENSON JUST SHIT ON TOMMY LJHSAGDLBJXZ

dream- he deserves it

tubbo- yeah he does yeah. he said that benson would taste good with ketchup

dream- IS DRISTA GOING OVER TO UR HOUSE?????

tubbo- YES HOW DO U KNOW

tubbo- OH I FORGOT SHES YOUR SISTER

dream- she literaly just yelled. "IM GOING TO TOBY'S HOUSE TO SEE HIS DUCK. IM GONNA STEAL IT. DON'T TELL HIM"

karl- hide benson

sapnap- um so i have a problem

fundy- what is it?

george- ??

sapnap- i kind of just got kicked out

bad- that sucks :( im sorry :(

karl- i wish you could live with me but im literally moving in a week and my house is covered in boxes :(

sapnap- its okay dw karl

dream- you could live with me. ive got enough room

sapnap- SERIOUSLY????

dream- YES WE CAN BE ROOMATES

george- and they were roomates 👀👀

skeppy- ;)

dream- ill pm you my adress

sapnap- DREAMS HOT

sapnap- NOT MY TYPE BUT HE'S HOT

sapnap- LIKE DAMN GEORGE HWO DO YOU KEEP REJECTING THIS MAN

george- cuz

dream- cuz why

george- cuz i wanna

karl- you better not be cheating on me, sappy nappy

tubbo- nappy means diaper 

karl- oops

sapnap- i'd never cheat on you karl ;) what me and dream have is strictly above the covers.

dream- bae-

sapnap- im not george

george- shut the actualy fuc up oh my goaaasfa sdf aksdflwcbfkafe


	8. now wasn't the time for a gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIC SLUR

tubbo- SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TUBBO

karl- tubbo why are you speaking in 3rd person?

tubbo- its not tubbo bitch boy

dream- oh fuck its tommy then isn't it?

tubbo- TOMMY AND DRISTA

dream- go away drist

dream- you too tommy

karl- HAPPY HONKIG BIRTHDAY LITTLE MAN

schlatt- tommy, dream jr., give the phone to tubbo.

tubbo- hello ! sorry they took my phoen!

  
pms- 

schlatt- meet me at home depot. 3 pm sharp

tubbo- ...okay...  


gc-

george- so what are you doing today tubbo?

tubbo- idk i think jack and niki are going to take me somewhere

quackity- thats awesome

tubbo- yeah i guess

bad- happy birthday tubbo! sry i had this chat on silent

tubbo- thank yuo bad!

skeppy- happy birthday little man

tubbo- thanks!

fundy- happy birthday tubbo

tubbo- thx :D

skeppy- WHY DID HE GET A SMILEY AND I DIDNT

fundy- cuz im cooler

tubbo- nah i just dnt want to get onto fundys badside.....

  
tubbo- OH MY FUCKING GOD

george- what are you okay????

dream-^^^^^^

tubbo- SCHLATT JUST BRUNG ME A HUGE ASS BUMBLEBEE STUFFY

tubbo- LIKE ITS LIKE 5'7 IKFDGACK

tubbo- ITS TALLER THAN ME WHAT THE HELL

bad- SEND PIC RIGHT NOW!

tubbo- * image*

bad- OH MY MUFFIN OH MY

bad- THAT IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER SEEN

quackity- WTF SCHLATT NEVER GETS ME ANYTHING EVER WHY DOES TUBBO GET SPECIAL TREATMENT

schlatt- he's my son

quackity- and you live in my house

schlatt- im in so much dept

sapnap- i think dream just impulsively bought a cat

karl- WHAT

george- that poor cat

dream- this is patches <3

dream- *image*

george- OH MY GOD THAT IS THE VUTEST THING IVE EVER SEEN

george- WHAT THE FUCK PATCHES IS ADORABLE

george- GIVE IT TO ME OH MY GOD

george- hand it over

dream- ill give her to you for a kiss :)

george- you can keep her

tubbo- that is the cutest thing ive ever seen in my whole life ever

tubbo- except benson

tubbo- speaking of benson, he just tried to eat wilburs friend techno

schlatt- techno is the man that tried to kill me with fireworks

quackity- i wish he succeded 

schlatt- hush hush child

bad- guys i think its tie to finally change the name of the group chat

skeppy- agreed

fundy- THEY ONBLUY EVER TEXT WHEN EACHOTEHR TEXT OH MY GOSD AFGIANC

dream- u okay bud?

fundy- no

george- mood

tubbo- felt

* sapnap named the conversation to "cool people +dre"*

sapnap- HSIT I FORGOT TO ADD AM

* sapnap named the conversation to "cool people +dream"*

george- DRE

george- DRE

george- DRE

george- DRE

george- im changing dream's contact name to dre now

dream- this is a hate crime

dream- george, im changing your name in my contacts to loml

george- have fun

karl- i love the name, fiance. 

skeppy- its perfect

bad- its mean >:-(

tubbo- but its true

fundy- don't let your friend pierce your nose

fundy- it works but its painful

quackity- YOU PIERCED YOUR NOSE?

fundy- well, my friend hannah did. 

quackity- SIDE OR SEPTUM???

fundy- septum

quackity- im so attracted to you right now

fundy- rather you than schlatt

schlatt- that was just mean

george- OH MY FUCKING GOD THSI FUYCKCING HOMOPHOBE BITCH JUST CAME IN AGAIN IM GONNA FUCJNG MURDER SOEONW UGFH

dream- do it or i will

george- he just called me a fag and puffy a word i dont wanna say

dream- is he still there?

george- yes, sadly.

dream- omw

sapnap- im so sorry george. your so valid

karl- you are so so so valid dont forget that

tubbo- i love you si much geerge don't let hmi be mean to you

schlatt- i have a gun

fundy- and i have knifes

  
  
dream knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. he parked his car and walked along the street of sid's pizza. he passed the pizza place and was met with a modern looking cafe. it was called "henrys coffee" and was decorated with plants and fairy lights. he pushed open the door and it ringed signalizing someone walked in. he heard the voice's of two calm british men and a strong accent from the south speaking. he looked around and saw the man from the groupchat, george.

he heard the man with the south accent say some fucked up shit and without hesitation, he walked up too him. he got the attention of the man and the brits by tapping on the southerners shoulder. george looked beautiful. like actually stunning. dream almost forgot to breath. 

_now wasn't the time for a gay panic_ he had to tell himself.

the man next to him was very tall and based off of what george said about working with him and tubbo saying he was tall, dream guessed that was wilbur.

"hello can i help you?" the southern man asked rudely and rolled his eyes. dreams insides filled with hate.

'yeah," dream smiled sweetly. "you can shut the fuck up." and without thinking, he punched the man in the face. the man fell over. wilbur,george and a female worker all pretended not to see it and started cleaning bits of things that didn't need cleaning. once the man stood back up dream saw that the man had blood trickling down his nose.

the man grunted, flipped dream off, yelled something about telling corporate, and left.

"wow." wilbur rubbed his neck. "just wow."

george was looking at dream with a gaped mouth. dream realized that george hadn't known what he looked like so he probably had no clue that it was him.

"your- thanks.. a lot actually." george said and dream pratically fell in love with george's voice. "thanks. really. i know i shouldn't be thanking you for hitting a customer but damn he was a fucking bitch."george covered his mouth at the curse words. dream slightly laughed and shook his head.

"its no problem, he was an asshole."

"damn right he was." the female worker said

dream could see george start to work out that he was from the groupchat so he quickly ordered a hot chocolate for sapnap and left.

once he got back into his car his phone beeped and he saw a text notification from george.

pms-

george- thank you

george- seriously

george- thanks

dream- it was no problem.

he put his phone down, turned on some music, and smiled. the drive home was peaceful.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN SAY THE SLUR DON'T ATTACK ME !!!!!!


	9. not a chapter but this is important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt situation.

Hello everybody. I’m aware this is not a normal chapter but something needed to be said. After the advents that took place today with Jschlatt, I no longer support him. What he did was truly disgusting.

if you didn’t know what happened with schlatt, he went on jackbox with a few other creators such as justa minx and fitz. The jokes that were made in the video where despicable. I will not be getting to much into this because i am uncomfortable with the things that where said in the video.

that being said, I will try to keep jschlatt out of the fic as much as I can but he may still be there every once in awhile. I’m truly sorry about that. 

remember , you are so valid and you have every right to be upset/uncomfortable/disappointed/mad with Jschlatt.

You are sooo valid and I love you so much. Go watch ranboo spinning in a chair for five minutes to make your day a little better.

_sincerly,_

alextinnaminswife <3 

🌈🐝💿


	10. 10.ikr. kinda wanted to get kidnapped. recreate 365 days ッ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk tubzo

george tossed and turned around in his bed all night. for the first time in his life, he couldn't sleep. it was 4 am, he had work at 5:30 and he hadn't even felt even somewhat sleepy. he had tried anything and everything. he put lavender on his pillows, turned on the fan, made his bed and even bloody worked out. his body felt physcally tired and his eyes where slowly drooping but he couldn't. fucking. sleep.

he didn't know if it was the man calling him a slur, he didn't know if it was dream punching the man in the face, he didn't know if it was the shock, he didn't know if it was just the fact that dream was really fucking hot.

he decided that there was abosulty no way he was going to fall asleep tonight so he decided to go onto the groupchat.

**cool people + dream-**

george- hey

sapnap- why are you awake

dream- ^

george- couldn't sleep 

dream- don't you have work in like an hour and a half?

karl- dream, how did you know that

tubbo- i almost just got kidnapped 

skeppy- E X C U S E M E

karl- ARE YOU OKAY MY SON?

schlatt- SON. ARE YOU OKAY?

tubbo- yeah im okay

george- why the fuck where you outside at 4 am

dream- why the fuck where you outside at 4 am

fundy- ^ thats some soulmate shit

tubbo- well, jack, tommy and i stole Phil's alchyhol and tommy ran into the middle of the street so jack had to run to gte hmi and a kreepy old fat broski cane up and grabbed me

tubbo- 0/10 not pog. would not reccomend

tubbo- wil saved me from old fatty patty b4 he could go to his car and go vroom vroom to his creeepy oldm an house w/me

sapnap- bummer

tubbo- ikr. kinda wanted to get kidnapped. recreate 365 days ッ

karl- i-

sapnap-WHAT 

dream- drunk tubbo is a hot mess

tubbo- im so secy ik 

fundy- tubbo, go inside

tubbo- no

tubbo- https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ

quackity- did he just-

sapnap- he jsut-

bad- thats a good song!

skeppy- yeah definitly bad....

bad- i feel like that was sarcasm

quackity- um so schlatt just threw his phone at our friend minx 

quackity- she smashed it

quackity- schlatts not going to be able to text on here because he's i so much dept that he cant afford a new phone

tubbo- fcik now i only hhave 1 dad

karl- im better anyway

sapnap- preach

george- timothee chalamet is so hot

dream- YES.

dream- guys with black soft hair and nice jawlines and pretty eyes and nice cheekbones>>>>>>>>>>

fundy- you literally just described george

george-🧍

dream-😉😉

george- ive gtg to work byeeeeeee

dream- make yourself coffee please. and text me if the guy comes back. ill punch him again

george- alright , thank you btw :)

karl- i think i missed a season

bad- more like 10 seasons

tubbo- george is being nicew to dreasmd this i sd weirdx

fundy- go to sleep

tubbo- no

quackity- holy ahit

sapnap- ??????

quackity- its fucking christmas eve

dream- h u h

skeppy- dream. please exlain about punching the guy. AGAIN.

dream- oh

dream- well

dream- i was getting fed up of the dude being a jackass so i drove to george's work and decked him in the face.

dream- it was cool. wasn't it george?

george- yeah

dream- get of your phone.

george- YOIUU LITERS:LLY TASLJ#D TO ME FRst WHSAT THER FUCK

tubbo- dude

tubbo- maybe try spweaking ewnglish

george- says the drunk child

tubbo- shut the fuck up twink

george- guys wilbur is trying to steal my phone so if you get any texts ut aaws himdhiams dfbhseaic

george- hello people

tubbo- oh god wil go awesya

george- You better be fucking inside Toby or I will give you back to the old man.

tubbo- please do ッ

sapnap- tubbo, no.

tubbo- snapmap, yes.

george- *image*

george- george fell asleep lmao

sapnap- OH MY GOD DREAM JUST GIGGLED AT HIS PHONE AND BLUSHED

dream- I DID NOT

sapnap- YOU DID TOO

dream- george looks uh really um cool in that photo.

sapnap- hes blushing

dream- am not

sapnap- am too

tubbo- this kid just growled at me

george- Toby Sam Manifold, get back into the mother fucking house or I WILL CALL NIKI!

quackity- oh no not the full name

karl- can you do that threw text

fundy- tubbo you should go home

tubbo- no

george- I'm dialing Niki's number...

tubbo- idgaf tall ass man

skeppy- please just tell me your not alone tubbo?

tubbo- im not alone

bad- are you lying

tubbo- yes

dream- WHY WOULD YOU SAY YOU WHERE IF YOU WERENT

tubbo- cuz skep skep said too and im a dirty crime boy

tubbo- theres a man in a maid dress at the aprk im at tho

tubbo- hes singling loufly 

quackity- THATS WHERE WESTON WENT

tubbo- WILBUR

tubbo- DID YOU REALLY FUCKJINIG CALL NIKI

tubbo- YOUA BOYUSLTEW ASS FUYCKING MITEHR FUCKER RIGT IN FUCKMIBGB N HELWLF N

george- okay

tubbo- SHES PINCHING MY EAR AND DRAGGUNG ME TO THE DCAR HELP

bad- its what you get ,tubbo.


End file.
